1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a connector having a configuration in which terminal fittings inserted into cavities of a housing are prevented from dropping out by lock operations of lances respectively, and the terminal fittings are aligned in a bending direction of the lances. An example of such connector is disclosed in JP-A-2003-243080. In this connector, each lance serves as a measure for narrowing the pitch of the terminal fittings in the bending direction of the lances so as to lower the profile of the connector. To this end, each lance constitutes apart of a partition wall for partitioning adjacent terminal fittings. According to this configuration, a part of each lance and a part of a space required for allowing the lance to bend can be secured within the range of the thickness of the partition wall. Accordingly, the pitch of the terminal fittings can be narrowed as compared with a configuration in which each lance and a space for allowing the lance to bend are secured out of the range of the thickness of a partition wall.
The aforementioned connector makes a satisfactory contribution to narrowing the pitch of terminal fittings to miniaturize the connector. However, further miniaturization has been requested in recent years. Thus, further improvement is desired.